


You're Ethereal, Alya.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of kissing, djwifi centric, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.(djwifi) <--Requested by Anon.





	You're Ethereal, Alya.

**Author's Note:**

> Something possessed me and I was typing this for thirty minutes non-stop. I loved how this turned out, actually :'')

* * *

Nino wasn’t usually the one to initiate the flirting, touching, or kissing. 

Alya didn’t mind at all. She enjoyed being the one to start it and end it. She bathed in Nino’s attention as his eyes were on her in fascination during the time they were together. 

Tonight, she could sense something was different from the moment she entered the restaurant where he was already waiting for her.

Tonight, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes and Alya shivered, excited to find out what it was.

* * *

“Let me get that for you.” Nino stumbled out of his seat to pull her chair back for her, and Alya ruffled his hair in exchange, before sitting down.

“You’re a gentleman, Nino.” Alya complimented him with a wink, “So what’s the big scoop tonight?”

“Always straight to the point.” Nino sighed with a small smile and he was blushing. Alya thought it was kind of cute how he fumbled to bring whatever it was, out from the pocket of his pants and Alya froze for a moment. They had promised each other they’d get engaged when they were thirty, when their lives would be a little more settled than it was at the moment. They weren’t thirty yet. They were barely twenty-seven. Alya calmed down when she realized it wasn’t a tiny box he had in his hand, but something else.

“What is that?”

“It’s a key to my flat. For you, Alya.” Nino slipped it to her over the table, “Whenever you’d like to move in.” 

“Oh gosh, Nino.” Alya hid her face behind her hands. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Your comfort comes first, but I thought I’d give you the key if by any chance, you wake up one day, and feel like moving in instead of driving all the way from the other side of the city after your job. I know we’ve talked about it a few times and you...Alya, I-”

“Shhhh,” Alya leaned over and placed a finger over his lips. “You gorgeous, kind, thoughtful man. I love you with everything I have.”

* * *

They were riding in a taxi together, back home and Alya was still clutching the key in her hand. At twenty-seven, she had most of her life figured out in place, even if a bit was still out of place, she wasn’t worried. She had plenty of time left.

Nino had an arm wrapped around her and she leaned into him. She’d been with Nino for a long time and they’d been there for each other through bad and good, through each other's successes and failures. With a lot of communication and patience, they worked through their problems and Alya was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt his lips on her fingertips.

She began to giggle and pulled away. “Nino, what are you doing?”

“I-uh, wanted to shower you with affection. I know I don’t really start it and it’s usually you, but I wanted to try something new, for uh, well, tonight.” Nino buried his face in his free hand, and Alya slipped her hand in between his face and his hand.

“Surprise me.”

Nino’s eyes widened and Alya closed her eyes, waiting for him to begin, trembling in anticipation.

He started up again from her fingers and Alya relished the sweet feeling that came when he trailed his lips up her arm, whispering, “You’re ethereal, Alya.”

As he closed in on her lips, he lavished her neck with kisses that made Alya quiver and sigh with relief. “You’re a heavenly being, babe.”

When he finally reached her lips, Alya was torn between kissing him first or letting him finish what he had started. She had her answer when he leaned in and Alya was waiting, holding her breath and he finally met her lips in one long, sweet kiss. Alya savored the moment and the bubble they were in, melting under his touch as his hands became buried in her hair and she didn’t want to pull away, not wanting to waste a second.

Tonight, differed from most nights, Alya realized as she finally opened her eyes and wiped away Nino’s tears.

“You’re not crying because you’re upset, right?” Alya pressed her forehead against his and he shook his head.

“I’m crying because I'm content, Alya. I love you.” Nino tackled her into a hug and Alya gave out a small yelp of surprise and joy, “I love you so much.”

* * *


End file.
